Letting Treasure Slide
by Ryuu842
Summary: Yugi's getting tired of being ignored by his friends and his Yami. However, it's the act of betrayal that finally makes him snap. But, what will he do when that final line is crossed?
1. Lies and Truth

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This story is something that I've been thinking about for a while. I looked around to see if they have a fanfiction for it, but I couldn't find anything. So, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter One: Lies and Truth

Yugi was sitting on the leg of a tall building looking out at the Domino City as the sun set. He sighed as he watched his friends once again walk off laughing with Yami.

 _They lied to me, Yugi thought. They all said they were doing something else. Joey going to see Serenity. Tristian doing homework. And, Tea having dance practice. But, here they are, hanging out with Yami._

Yugi sighed as he stood up to get off the roof.

"What are you doing, midget," ask a confused, but slightly rough voice.

"I was watching the sunset," Yugi lied, and turned around to see Bakura. "Now I'm going to go home."

"I don't believe you," Bakura said harshly.

Yugi strugged and said, "Then believe what you want."

Yugi walked past Bakura and walked to the roof door.

"Just answer one question," Bakura asked, stopping Yugi from leaving. "Were you going to jump?"

"No," Yugi said as he spun towards Bakura, eyes wide. "Why would I do that? They've been ignoring me, but it's not like I'm going to jump because of it!"

"Ignoring you," Bakura repeated, a white eyebrow rose. "So _that's_ what's going on."

"Why do you care," Yugi asked.

"I don't," Bakura said as he pushed Yugi off to the side; however he stopped one he got to the bottom of the stairs. "However, I won't envy the morons. Never let a treasure slide. That's a motto I live by, and by Ra, have they let one slide."

Bakura snorted as his voice echoed through the hall, and Yugi rushed down the stairs to hear the rest of what he said.

"I always knew the Pharaoh was an arrogant brute, but boy has he slipped up now," Bakura snarled. "If you ever need help, Little Light, you know where to find me! I'm not as dense as the baka, I know a treasure when I see it. And, midget, you are not someone to let slide."

Yugi was speechless as he watched the evil spirit get on a motorcycle, probably stolen, and rode away.

Yugi's POV

 _Is…is he saying I'm a treasure, I thought as I start walking again. But….why? If I'm such a treasure, why do my friends not see it? Is he lying? No….he wouldn't lie about something like that. He's a thief. Treasure is important to him… So,_ Bakura _the_ Thief King _thinks I some sort of treasure. I wonder why…._

"Yugi," Tea's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing here? Are you _spying_ on us?"

"Huh," I ask. "No, I was just thinking… By the way, where _are_ we?"

"What has you in such a state, aibou," Yami asked.

"It's Bakura," I say and they all tense. "I saw him earlier and…"

"Did he hurt you," Yami asked immediately, his eyes blazing.

"No, but he _did_ say something weird," I said, and they all looked at me.

By all their faces I could see I would have to explain, and I sighed because I knew they wouldn't let it drop.

"I was watching the sunset on the roof, and he walked in as I was standing up," I said, and their expression got even _more_ confused. "I guess his thoughts immediately went to the worst because he asked if I was going to jump. I _of course_ said no, and said that nothing going on was bad enough for me to jump. _Then_ he started to talk about how you all were stupid and about treasure and letting it slip away…. I'm not sure I understood all of it, if any of it. But, it was just _weird_ and so _unlike him._ It kind of freaked me out."

"Whatever," Yami sighed as the tension eased. "Just remember to not believe anything he says. He's a notorious liar."

"And insane," Tea agreed.

 _I_ know _he wasn't lying this time, I thought. Not like you guys have been. You may think that Bakura's a liar, and a lot of times he is. But, he tells the truth more often than not. He only lies if it's to do with him stealing something. Any other time, he tells you the truth, especially when it hurts._

"I'll keep it in mind," I said and I turn around to leave.

"Hey, Yug," Joey screams as he runs to catch up. "Where ya goin'?"

"Home," I say.

"Don't ya wanna hang out," Joey asked hurt.

"If you wanted to hang out," I said harshly. "Then, _why_ did you all lie to me about what you were doing today?"

Joey flinched.

"Yug—," Joey started, but I interrupted it.

"I don't want to hear it," I said. "You made your points clear already."

Joy flinched again and Tea yelled, "Hey that was uncalled for!"

"Oh, _really,_ " I asked. "Then, was it 'called for' when you all lied to me? Was it all 'called for' when you accused me of spying on you? Was it 'called for' to ask me to 'hang out' when you all obviously want nothing to do with me anymore?"

Tea's mouth did a wonderful imitation of a gold fish as the other's jaw dropped.

"I didn't think so," I said as I started walking home once again. "Maybe Bakura was right."

Yami growled, but before he could say anything I continued, "You all are morons."

Yami growled again and jerk on my arm. I turn around and he slapped me.

"Thank you for telling me how you really feel," I said as I spat blood. "But, I kinda already knew."

I jerked away from him and he just stood there looking at his hand.

…The Next Day…

I was once again on the roof, and once again Bakura walks up while I'm standing up.

"You _sure_ you're not trying to jump," Bakura asks as he leans against the rail.

"Completely," I said. "They're not worth it. You just have bad timing."

Bakura gives me a sadistic smirk, "Not even the Pharaoh?"

" _Especially_ not him," I spat.

"How'd you get the bruise," Bakura asked.

"The Pharaoh," I said. "I let your name slip into a conversation. He didn't take it too well."

Bakura snorted and said, "Sounds like him."

"Did you understand what I said yesterday," Bakura asked.

"Yeah," I said as I looked at him curiously.

"Good," Bakura said. "Remember it."

He started walking off, but I called out to him and he stopped.

"What do you know that I don't, Bakura," I asked.

He didn't answer.


	2. To End an Act

Authot's Note: I hope you all liked the last chapter. This chapter there will be more action in it. Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions please send me a PM or a Review. I hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last Chapter: "Did you understand what I said yesterday," Bakura asked._

 _"Yeah," I said as I looked at him curiously._

 _"Good," Bakura said. "Remember it."_

 _He started walking off, but I called out to him and he stopped._

 _"What do you know that I don't, Bakura," I asked._

 _He didn't answer._

Chapter Two: To End an Act

Yugi paced around his room. Bakura _knew something,_ but what is it? And, why is it making him act so weird. Why did he think that he was a treasure? Nothing was making sense anymore!

"Yugi," Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, yelled.

"Yes," Yugi called.

"Can I talk to you for a moment," Solomon asked.

"Of course, grandpa," Yugi said as he followed his grandfather to the office.

"You know I love you, right," Solomon asked.

"Of course," Yugi said, now concerned.

"And, you know I'm not going to be around much longer," Solomon said, and Yugi nodded. "Well, I decided to make my will. And, Yugi, concerning recent situations, I decided to leave Yami the shop."

"What," Yugi yelled, tears coming to his eyes. " _Why?!_ I've been working so hard to be able to take over it someday! It was my dream."

Sorrow filled the old mans face as he said, "Yugi, Yami's more mature than you are. I heard about yesterday. It's not good to spy on your friends, and you really hurt Yami by saying that you agreed with _Bakura_ of all people."

"So _this_ is what he was trying to warn me about," Yugi said. "He _knew_ you were going to do this to me."

Yugi got up out of his chair, and started to walk out.

" _Wait, Yugi,"_ Solomon called.

"Why," Yugi said. "You already destroyed my only dream. And, you claimed Yami as your new grandson. Why do you need me anymore?"

Solomon flinched and Yugi walked off, tears trailing down his face.

Yugi fell into his bed in his room as he cried. Then he heard his door open. He turned his head to see if it was his grandfather, but Yami stood in the door.

"Aibou," Yami said voice gentle.

"Go away," Yugi said.

"I just wanted to make sure if you're okay," Yami said.

"Well, I'm _not_ ," Yugi spat.

"I'm sorry," Yami said.

"No you're not," Yugi said, and Yami shrugged as if to say that his assumption was right.

"To be fair though," Yami said. "You have a better chance of getting another job elsewhere."

"That's not an excuse to steal my one dream," Yugi spat.

"Aibou," Yami said. "Please, be reasonable!"

"Reasonable," Yugi screamed. "Your ruining my life! Your stealing my friends, my grandfather, and now you stole my _only_ dream! What next? My _identity!_ "

"Yugi," Yami said. "They're my friends too. I can't help it if I'm more responsible and mature than you. And, _how_ am I stealing your grandfather?"

"Augh," Yugi screamed. "You're such a _moron!_ Bakura was right about you! All you care about is yourself! Have you ever thought about my feelings? Did I ever matter to you?"

"To be honest…," Yami said. "No."

That answer was like a slap to the face.

"I just wanted you to help me get my memories back," Yami continued, and the pain in my heart continued to open. "I don't even really care about the shop, but it will help with finical issues for now. Does that help? Is that what you wanted to hear, aibou?"

I slapped him, and then I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. My yami, my darker half just hurt me more than I have ever been hurt before. He was using me. Using my friends. My grandfather. And, he's stealing my dream. And, no one would listen to me or care because they adore him. They'll only think I'm lying to get attention. Because I'm the sweet, immature, little Yugi, and their Yami could do no wrong.

Bakura was right about him all along. He was telling the truth, but no one was listening to him. I laugh at the irony of it. The psychotic thief telling the truth and the supposedly benevolent Pharaoh lying to get his way.

But, now what do I do? Where could I go?

… _Flashback…_

 _Bakura snorted as his voice echoed through the hall, and Yugi rushed down the stairs to hear the rest of what he said._

" _I always knew the Pharaoh was an arrogant brute, but boy has he slipped up now," Bakura snarled. "If you ever need help, Little Light, you know where to find me! I'm not as dense as the baka, I know a treasure when I see it. And, midget, you are not someone to let slide."_

… _Flashback End…_

 _…Bakura, I thought. But, where would he be? ….The roof!_

Knowing my new destination, I ran as fast as I could to the roof where we have been meeting. And, low and behold, there he was, leaning against the railing.

"Not going to jump are you," he asked.

"No," I said whipping my tears away. "I came to find you."

His eyebrow rose.

"You were right," I said. "You were always right."

His cold eyes got slightly warmer as he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry, Little Light," he said, his voice, for once, gentle.

"I should've listened to you," I said, voice breaking. "But, he was such a good actor. How could I not see it!"

"Because he knew how to push your buttons," Bakura said. "He's always been cruel that way. It's how he controls people. He gets in their heads, finds out how they tick, and exploits it. It's one reason why he hates me so much, because it doesn't work on me."

"We have to take him down," I said after taking a deep breath and looking into the thief's eyes. "And, I don't care _how_ we do it."


	3. Stolen Treasure

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. Anyway, I hope everyone doesn't mind my fast updates. I've just been having a lot of inspiration, and I wanted to get it down as fast as I can so I don't lose it. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or suggestions please leave a review or PM me. By the way, I wrote this while I was listening to Like I'm Going to Lose You by Megan Trainer ft. John Legend, so if you want, you can listen to the song like a track for this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, Bakura wouldn't have been absent in the Dartz arc.

 _Last time:_ _"We have to take him down," I said after taking a deep breath and looking into the thief's eyes. "And, I don't care_ _how_ _we do it."_

Chapter Three: Stolen Treasure

Bakura's eyebrows rose and he said, "You're willing to help _me_ take down the _Pharaoh?_ "

I nodded as I kept his gaze, "He's using everyone I know, Bakura. Who knows what else he's been lying about?"

"And, you don't care about what _I've_ tried to do in the past," Bakura asked.

"You were only really going after the _Pharaoh_ ," I said. "And, besides that, you never really did anything else that was really bad."

"What about the souls I put in the game pieces," Bakura asked.

"They were going to hurt Ryou, right," I asked, and I sighed when Bakura looked away; refusing to answer my question. "Look, Bakura, I know you have some issues, mostly to do with the Pharoah, but I don't believe you're as evil as everyone thinks you are. I never did."

Bakura's gaze snapped to me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Even though you always take over Ryou, you've also tried to protect him," I said. "Like with taking those people's souls and not letting Marik kill him. You've never went after one of my former friends, only Yam—the Pharaoh. And, you used Duel Monsters/Shadow Games instead of worse means of taking the puzzle. You're a thief, I _know_ you could have just as easily taken a hostage or even tried to mug me to take the puzzle, but you _never_ involved me or others that way. It was _always_ you and the Pharaoh directly. And, then, you also tried to warn us about the Pharaoh. You gave me a warning about what was going to happen today. And, you said I could come to you when it did. You may be a thief, Bakura, but you have honor."

Bakura's eyes were wide and conflicted. His jaw was dropped, and his muscles were tense as he stood shaking. I could tell that he didn't know what to think, what to feel. He must be wondering whether or not to flee.

I started walking towards him, and he took an involuntary step back. My eyes got softer, and his shaking slowed down. Once, I stood right in front of him, I put a hand on his arm and then hugged him. He stood their extremely tense; most likely not used to such physical contact.

"It's okay," I whispered into his waist, which is as tall I was. "I understand."

That's when he stopped shaking, and he gently wrapped an arm around me.

…With Yami…

Yami stood still in the place where his aibou had slapped him. He knew he deserved it for what he said, but he also felt justified because of the accusions that Yugi was placing on him. He wished his aibou would come home so he could say he didn't mean those words. That he was just using them because of their argument. That he does care about his hikari. A tear rolled down his face as he started to cry, the shock finally wearing off. He tried to connect to their mind link, but to his horror, Yugi had blocked it off.

 _I'm sorry aibou, Yami thought. I'm so sorry for those harsh words. I didn't mean them. I_ do _care about you. I'll_ always _care about you. Please…please come back home._

…With Yugi and Bakura…

Yugi let go of Bakura, and Bakura coughed as he looked away, a slight red tint to his cheeks.

"Well," he said. "Do you have anywhere to stay," Bakura asked, and Yugi looked at him in confusion. "I doubt you want to go back home at the moment."

Yugi's eyes went wide in realization and then they became slightly glassy with unshed tears.

"No," Yugi said. "The only person I've been talking to for the past couple months is you. I doubt anyone would take me in."

Bakura snorted and said, "I think you're forgetting someone."

"Who," Yugi asked as he looked at the Thief King.

"Me," Bakura said as he started walking off.

Yugi just stared at his back, and the vein in the thief's temple throbbed in irritation.

"Are you coming," He growled.

"What," Yugi asked, confused.

"You're staying with me, midget," Bakura said mockingly. "Come on, we're wasting daylight."

Yugi looked at him in surprise, but quickly ran to catch up with him. However, the smaller teen's eyes never left the thief. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Yugi saw the motorcycle that Bakura used that first time he saw him on the roof. However, there was one major difference. This time, there were _two_ helmets. Tears came to his eyes at seeing this. Bakura knew what was going to happen, but he also cared enough to give him a place to stay when it did.

"Come on," Bakura said, already on the bike. "It's safe."

I nodded and jumped up behind him. He handed me the second helmet and I gratefully put it on.

"Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's…no problem, Little Light," he said as he stared to put the bike into gear. "Like I said before. Treasure isn't meant to be let to slip away. It's meant to be kept close. Horded and stolen. And, those bakas didn't know what short of treasure they had. So, I'm going to steal you away."

I leaned my forehead against his back at those words, and we took off.

"Don't worry, Little Light," I heard him whisper. "I'm not like those idiots. I horde my treasures. Don't think for a minute that I'm going to let you go that easily."


	4. Fun at the Mall

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter! What do you all think of Yami so far? What should we do to him? Should I bring Marik in the picture? Please tell me what you think of this. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or suggestions please leave me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter Four: "Fun"at the Mall

Bakura led Yugi into his apartment, throwing his bike helmet on the couch.

"Come on, midget," Bakura said. "I'll lead you to the guest bedroom Ryou uses when he comes to visit."

"Okay," Yugi said as he looked around the room.

The walls were bare and, but it looks like they have been recently panted. There were boxes lying around in random places and the couch looked like it was old.

"I'm redecorating," Bakura said. "It's still a fairly new place."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Ryou left some clothes here," Bakura said as he looked through the draws in the bedroom. "You can use some of his until we can get some of yours or get you new ones."

"Thanks, Bakura," Yugi said shyly.

"No problem, midget," Bakura said. "Now get to bed, you're probably exhausted. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," Yugi said and Bakura turned to walk out of the room. "'Night Bakura."

"'Night, midget," Bakura said, smirking as he walked out of the room.

…The next day…

Yugi woke up that morning almost as tired as he was when he went to bed. The night was hard on him as he tossed and turned throughout the night. He kept hearing Yami's wording, seeing Yami's face. He heart broke more every time he thought of him. He wished he could go and wake Bakura, but he was afraid that he would get made. The Thief King was already doing more than he could have ever hoped he would do for him. He didn't want to anger him.

"Hey, midget," Bakura greeted as he strolled into the kitchen wear Yugi was absently sitting in the chair. "Have a rough night?"

To the surprise of the young teen, Bakura ruffled his hair as he walked by. His eyes were softer than their usual steel, and a slight frown was on the thief's face.

"Yeah," Yugi admitted. "I couldn't get to sleep."

"You know," Bakura said as he started making coffee. "I'm usually up most of the nights. I usually sleep later in the day. It's part of the trade. Plus, it doesn't hurt that I have insomnia."

Bakura looked at the young teen imploringly, hoping he would get the message.

"I didn't know that," Yugi said as he read the meaning between the lines. "I'll keep that in mind."

Bakura gave him an amused smirk and handed him a cup of coffee. Yugi took a sip and his eyes widened.

"It's sweet," Yugi said.

"Yeah," Bakura said "I noticed you have a bit of a sweet tooth."

Yugi smiled at the thief, and Bakura looked away awkwardly.

"Anyway," Bakura continued. "We need to talk."

Yugi frowned worriedly and asked, "About what?"

"Well," Bakura said, leaning his chair back on its hind legs. "We need to get you some clothes, for one. You can't wear Ryou's forever. However, if we get them from the Game Shop or just go out and get new ones is up to you."

"I really don't want to have to go back to the Game Shop," Yugi said forlornly.

"Okay," Bakura said with a psychotic smirk. "Then we can have some… _fun_ …getting them."

Yugi's lips twitched into a small smile, which made Bakura smirk even more fully.

"Come on, Little Light," Bakura yelled as he jumped up and started to stroll back into his bedroom. "Time to get moving! We're ditching school and getting you some new clothes!"

Yugi smilled as he ran into his temporary room and started to change into more of Ryou's clothes. They were still slightly big on him, but he thought that they looked better than the night clothes he wore.

"You ready, midget," Bakura asked as he threw him the second bike helmet.

"Yeah," Yugi said.

"Then let's go," Bakura said with a devious look.

…Mall, Yugi's POV…

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea," I asked as Bakura once again slipped another shirt into his, seemingly, endless "computer bag".

"Oh course," Bakura said, offended. "I'm the _King of Thieves_! This is child's play. Just let me do my job, and we'll be good to go."

I nodded, as I watched his movements. It was really amazing. You couldn't even tell that he wasn't putting the clothes back. It looked like we were just browsing and having an innocent conversation. He was truly a master.

Bakura smirked as he caught my eye.

"Would you like me to teach you," he asked.

"…Maybe," I said. "I don't even know if I could."

"Of course you can," Bakura said snorting. "It just takes practice. We'll start from the bottom, but right now just keep studying my hand movements. Most of what I do is just sleight of hand. However, there is a lot more to it with bigger jobs. Especially in this era."

I nodded to let him know that I was listening to what he was saying, all the while watching his hands. It baffled me how easy he made this look, and how he could keep calm while employees were all around us. However, what surprised me the most was how enthusiastic he was with spreading his knowledge, even to a hikari like me; the _Pharaoh's_ hikari especially. I smiled every time he looked my way, and he gave me back an amused smirk as we continued walking through the store.

Eventually, we found ourselves at the food court, and Bakura _paid_ for _both_ our meals.

"What," Bakura nearly growled as he caught my eye again. "I can't steal _everything_ ….Well I _could,_ but it would be more trouble than it's worth in this era. I need to have some sort of credit, and I like to have _some_ luxury when it comes to a living space. Plus, I didn't feel like stealing someone's wallet at the moment."

I snorted in amusement. Who knew the _King of Thieves_ could be _lazy_.


	5. Bonds

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! However, I have to warn you that since I'm starting college classes for the summer and I have two jobs, I might have to update the story every other day or once a week depending on how busy I am, but I won't just abandon the story. Anyway, if you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions please leave me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time:_ _"What," Bakura nearly growled as he caught my eye again. "I can't steal_ _everything_ _….Well I_ _could,_ _but it would be more trouble than it's worth in this era. I need to have some sort of credit, and I like to have_ _some_ _luxury when it comes to a living space. Plus, I didn't feel like stealing someone's wallet at the moment."_

 _I snorted in amusement. Who knew the_ _King of Thieves_ _could be_ _lazy_ _._

Chapter Five: Bonds

…Yugi's POV…

I snorted in laughter at the mental image of a lazy Bakura, which made him growl in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," I said through my laughter. "What you said just made me think of something funny."

He huffed and let the subject drop. However, he was still silent throughout lunch.

"So, now that I've got clothes, what do you want to do," I asked.

He thought about it for a bit and said, "I could teach you how to pick someone's pocket."

"Fluffy, is that you," a deep, menacing, yet still childlike voice yelled.

Bakura groaned.

"What's wrong," I asked as Bakura put his face in his hands.

"Fluffy," the voice said again as I jumped up and spun around to see Marik. "Why didn't you answer me?!"

"Maybe because I didn't _want_ to see you," Bakura said with a huff.

"Aww, that's mean, Fluffy," Marik said pouting.

"Too bad," Bakura growled out, and I giggled; causing Bakura to smirk and Marik to turn to me.

"Ah, chibi," Marik exclaimed. "I didn't see you there! Where's Pharaoh baka? And, why are you here with Fluffy?"

I looked down as a pain shot through my chest at the mention of Yami.

"He's living with me," Bakura said. "We were getting him some new clothes."

"Ah," Marik said. "So, the baka did something bad to chibi-kun?"

Bakura nodded.

"I'm going to kill him," Marik growled, and I looked over at him.

"Not if I get to him first," Bakura said with a dark glint in his eyes.

I just smiled a forlorn smile, and Marik through on of his large, muscular arms around me.

"I always knew the Pharaoh was stupid," he said. "Yami's aren't meant to hurt their hikari's. Plus, you're too kind for anyone in their right mind to try to hurt. I should know."

"Thank you, Marik," I said, and then Bakura through one of his arms around me.

"We won't let him hurt you again," Bakura promised. "Even Marik. He might be annoying and completely insane, but he's got your back when it counts."

Marik nodded in agreement, "Same for grumpy pants over there. He'll have your back."

Bakura just growled and slapped the other yami. I just rolled my arms and let them argue over me. For some reason I felt lighter than I have in a while. And, I felt safe. I haven't felt safe since Yami used the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Are you okay, Little Light," Bakra asked.

"Better than I have been in a while," I admitted.

The Thief King looked imploringly into the younger teen's eyes and then nodded when he found that he wasn't being lied to.

"So, what are we doing," Marik asked.

"We were talking about that when you interrupted us," Bakura said harshly.

"So, what are we doing," Marik asked again.

"We haven't decided yet," I spoke up.

"Hmmm…," Marik hummed. "We could always plan how to take down the Pharaoh! …If you don't mind, that is, chibi."

I shook my head and said, "No, its fine. I already told Bakura I'd help. Yami can't be allowed to roam free. He's using everyone I know, and we don't even know what else he's up to."

Marik's eyes suddenly went really soft as he said, "I'm sorry, Chibi."

"It's okay," I said. "Bakura's been helping me."

"Marik," Malik yelled as he walked up. "There you are! What were you thinking running off like that?!"

"I just wanted to say hi to Fluffy," Marik said pouting. "Plus, Chibi is here!"  
"Yugi," Malik asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
I nodded and said, "Yeah, but I'm staying with Bakura for a while because Yami and I had a bad argument—so please don't tell him where I'm staying—and we're getting me some clothes."

Malik's eyes widened in understanding and he said, "Oh, I understand. I promise not to say a thing. But, what were you two arguing about?"

"The oh so _noble_ and _honorable Pharaoh_ decided it was a good idea to hurt his light," Bakura spat. "He said things that can't be unsaid. That's all that we should even tell you, _Tomb Keeper_."

"Hey," Malik yelled. "I'm Yugi's friend too! I should know if something is happening so I can help stop it."

"I trust, hikari," Marik said as he absentmindedly picked his nails. "He won't tell anyone."

"Well, I _don't,_ " Bakura growled. "He's the _Pharoah's_ little dog."

"I. Am. _Not,_ " Malik growled. "I'm Yugi's friend before I'm a Tomb Keeper."

Yugi looked Malik in the eyes to see if he was lying. To his surprise he wasn't. He didn't think anyone other than Bakura, who had made several discrete attempts along with a couple none discrete attempts to show that he would be there for him. But, he never thought someone other than one of Yami's enemies would even think that Yami could have been the problem. The problem was, would he believe him?

"Why," Yugi decided to ask.

"Because," Malik said. "You saved me."

"That was Yami," Yugi whispered.

"No, Yugi," Malik said shaking his head. "It _was_ you. You were the only one who tried to save me. If it was up to the others, they would have sent me _and_ Marik to the Shadow Realm. But, you believed in me. You knew that I was being controlled at the time. And, you figured out that Marik was just insane and wasn't completely aware of what he was doing. You saved us, Yugi. It was your good heart and observation. So, please tell me what's going on."


	6. Trust and Promises

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm really excited, so I decided to try to do two chapters today! The reason why I'm excited is that I got two 100s in Stats! Thank the LORD for YouTube! Anyway, I hope everyone liked the last chapter! If you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestion please leave me a review or send me a PM! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time:_ _"Why," Yugi decided to ask._

 _"Because," Malik said. "You saved me."_

 _"That was Yami," Yugi whispered._

 _"No, Yugi," Malik said shaking his head. "It was you. You were the only one who tried to save me. If it was up to the others, they would have sent me and Marik to the Shadow Realm. But, you believed in me. You knew that I was being controlled at the time. And, you figured out that Marik was just insane and wasn't completely aware of what he was doing. You saved us, Yugi. It was your good heart and observation. So, please tell me what's going on."_

Chapter Six: Trust and Promises

Yugi looked at Malik in amazement for a moment. Thoughts were flying through his head. The prominent ones were "Why does he think that" and "Can I trust him".

"Yugi," Malik whispered.

"I—," the small teen started and then cleared his throat when the words didn't want to come out. "Yami…he's…he's using _everyone_."

"Why do you think that," Malik asked confused.

"He _told_ me," Yugi chocked and Bakura wrapped an arm around him, and Yugi buried his head in the thief's chest.

"What," Malik whispered. "But, _why?_ "

"He…he said he just wanted me to help him get his memories back," Yugi said. "He's letting Grandpa hand over the Game Shop to him for his financial needs."

"Oh, _Yugi_ ," Malik said with sympathy as the young teen continued to cry. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I don't know what else he's lied about," Yugi said. "What if he's been doing more?"

"I—I don't know," Malik said. "We could ask my sister."

"No," Yugi screamed. "She's one of his biggest supporters. She'll just think I'm lying!"

"Is that why you were afraid to tell me," Malik ask. "Do you believe the only ones that would believe you are his enemies?"

Yugi looked down in shame, but answered, "Everyone else loves Yami. They think I'm weak, immature, and naïve. They wouldn't listen to me."

Malik's heart broke when he heard this. The poor hikari must have gone through severe emotional abuse to have come this low in self-confidence. And, to trust his former enemies more than his current friends…

"I'm so sorry," Malik whispered. "I didn't know you thought like that. Yugi, you're a great friend, and your so brave. No one would have been able to do what you do in Battle City. And, I've heard many other stories about your bravery. You're not weak. You're more mature than most other people I've meet. And, you may be slightly naïve, but that's only by your choice. You're so pure to so many of the world's tainted ways. I'm personally glad that you have been mostly untainted."

"He's right, you know," Marik said. "I never thought a person could be so brave until I faced you and the Pharaoh in Battle City."

"It's amazing," Bakura agreed. "You were the one to keep the _baka_ calm. I would have won several times over if you hadn't kept his temper in check."

I smiled at the three, and Bakura patted my back as I leaned back in his embrace.

"So, what were you all talking about before I got here," Malik asked as he leaned back into his seat.

"What we should do about the Pharaoh," Marik answered his hikari with a blinding mischievous smile.

Malik raised his eyebrow as he asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Bakura said as he snorted at the crazy yami. "We were trying to figure out what we should do to take him out."

"What," Malik asked in surprise. "Yugi, you _support_ this?"

"He's using everyone I _know_ , Malik," Yugi said as he looked down at the ground. "What if he's doing something else? What if he's hurting more people?"

"Yugi," Malik breathed, then sighed in resignation. "I don't support this…"

Yugi looked betrayed, and _both_ yami's looked like they were ready to hurt the Egyption.

" _But_ ," he continued. "I won't stop you. I agree he's went too far, and that's the only reason I'm not going to tell Isis."

"Thank you," Yugi said as he looked at his friend.

"Just, don't go too far, Yugi," Malik warned as he started to walk off. "You're going down a dangerous path. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm just trying to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else," Yugi said and Malik stopped. "He's not a Pharaoh anymore. This isn't ancient Egypt. He can't just do whatever he wants. And, if he goes any farther, I'm afraid what he'll do. What if he hurts someone because he didn't get his way? He still thinks that he's some kind of royalty and that entitles him to a lifestyle and submissiveness like he used to have. But, this is a new era. The era of Pharaohs have passed. He needs to learn that, but I'm afraid that he refuses to. I'm afraid of what he'll go through to get that lost power. Will he become like Dartz? Will he try to take over Japan or the world to reclaim it? I don't know him anymore, Malik. I've never really known him. He's been playing us since the beginning. Only Bakura knew what he was _really_ like, and we all refused to listen to him."

Malik thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Maybe so," Malik said. "Just be careful, Yugi. I don't want to lose such a good friend."

Yugi smiled as he watched the blonde Egyptian walk away.

"I promise," Yugi said, and Marik and Bakura thought the same thing as they glanced over Yugi's shoulder; _no one_ was going to hurt their Little Light.


	7. To Have a Heart

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I finished my Stats homework early this week so I had some time on my hands! I hope everyone liked last chapter! Anyway, if you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions please leave me a review or send me a PM. By the way, should I have a pairing in this story? And, if yes, who? Also, should I bring Kaiba into the picture? Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time:_ _Malik thought about it for a moment and nodded._

 _"Maybe so," Malik said. "Just be careful, Yugi. I don't want to lose such a good friend."_

 _Yugi smiled as he watched the blonde Egyptian walk away._

 _"I promise," Yugi said, and Marik and Bakura thought the same thing as they glanced over Yugi's shoulder;_ _no one_ _was going to hurt their Little Light._

Chapter Seven: To Have a Heart

Bakura sighed as Marik yelled something to Yugi once again. After his hikari left, they decided they'd just walk around the mall and goof off for the day. As they had walked around, they talked about what they wanted to do with the Pharaoh, and they decided to snoop around to see what else he's been up to. Yugi was still to hurt to be able to confront him at the moment, and no matter how much the two yamis wanted to hurt the Pharaoh because of it, they decided to wait until Yugi had recovered more.

However, so far, Marik had been grating on the Thief King's nerves.

"Will you be _quite,_ " Bakura hissed. "You're giving me a migraine!"

"I'm sorry, Fluffy," Marik said. "I didn't mean to."

Bakura sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Just tone it down. You don't have to _scream_ every sentence."

The childlike yami nodded his head enthusiastically while Yugi giggled at their antics.

"So, 'Kura," Yugi asked. "What should we do now? We already got all the clothes I need."

"'Kura'," Bakura asked with an amused smirk.

Yugi blushed and said, "It's a nickname. Do you not like it?"

"It's fine," Bakura said. "You can call me that if you want."

"I want a nickname," Marik whined. "Do I get a nickname, chibi?"

"I'll need to think about it," Yugi said, and Marik pouted. "I need to come up with a good one."

Marik then smiled an insane puppy dog grin that made him want to laugh.

Bakura snorted in amusement, but underneath his annoyed façade, he felt lighter than he has in a _long_ while.

"'So, Fluffy," Marik asked and Bakura groaned at the nickname. "What should we do?"  
"Well," the thief said thinking. "It's nearly the time for school to be let out, so we _could_ go annoy the Pharaoh and/or his posse. _Or_ we can go find Ryou and fill him in on what's going on."

"We could do both," Marik said jumping up and down.

"I haven't talked to Ryou in a while," Yugi admitted. "It would be nice to see him."

"Okay," Bakura said as they all walked towards the parking lot. "Then, let's go find my hikari."

Once they got to Bakura's bike, Bakura through Yugi his helmet, and Marik jumped onto his own bike that was parked a lane away.

…School…

Bakura sped into the school's parking lot—Marik right behind him—scaring several of the students. However, all three of the bikes' occupants immediately turned to the white-ette who ran towards them screaming the Thief King's name.

"Bakura," Ryou yelled once again as he got closer.

"Hey, hikari," Bakura said.

"What are you doing here," Ryou asked.

"I wanted to see you," Bakura said teasingly. "Is that a _crime_ now?"

"No," Ryou said. "But, usually when you skip, you _don't_ come to school _at all_."

Bakura chuckled and said, "We've got something to tell you."

That's when Ryou finally noticed the other people that were with his yami.

"Yugi," Ryou asked confused. " _Marik?_ What are you three doing together?"

"That's what we want to talk about," Bakura said.

" _Tomb Robber_ ," the former Pharaoh shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up my hikari," Bakura said. "That's not a crime is it? 'Cause I thought _you_ of _all people_ would _want_ to take care you your hikari. Oh _wait!_ I forgot with all your ego and brainlessness that you're an unreliable brute!"

"Don't think you can insult me you psycho," Yami yelled. "At least I have a heart!"

Bakura laughed an insane and psychotic laugh that sent chills through the students, and teachers, that were near them.

"Oh, I would _love_ to see you shattered when you realize that your 'heart' is an empty black hole that destroys all the goodness you touch," Bakura spat. "But, right now I'll just advise you to reconsider your last statement. I may be a thief, but I'm not a liar. I find it fun to speak the truth; especially when it _hurts_."

"Why would I listen to _you_ , Tomb Robber," Yami asked with a dark scowl. "Everyone _knows_ that you're a notorious liar. Plus, I would know if I didn't have a heart."

"Then you need to go and talk to someone," Marik said jokingly. "'Cause your brain isn't working."

Bakura snorted a laugh and Yugi had to keep from laughing himself. He was just thankful that his yami hasn't seen him so far.

"Oh, _great_ , it's anothda psycho," Joey said with his accent braking through the crowd. "Yams, what ya doin talking to dese people? And, where's Yug? I haven't seen 'im all day!"

"I haven't seen him either, Joey," Yami said. "And, I was just questioning why there here."  
"There just picking me up," Ryou said. "Don't worry about them."

"Oh, hey, Ryou," Tristan said as he walked up beside Joey. "How are you doing? We haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm okay," Ryou said, and then Bakura cleared his throat. "But, I have to go. Bakura wants to talk to me about something. And, since he _actually_ came here after he skipped, it must be important."

Marik then threw him a spare helmet and Ryou jumped on the back of his bike. It was only then that they all noticed that Yugi was sitting behind Bakura, his arms wrapped around the thief's waist for balance. Yami was about to call out to the small teen, but they speed off before he could form words.

"Yugi," the former Pharaoh whispered to the wind, his heart breaking.


	8. Confrontation

Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Anyway, if you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions please leave me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Last time: "Yugi," the former Pharaoh whispered to the wind, his heart breaking.

Chapter Eight: Confrontation

…Parking Lot…

"Wow," Joey said, his jaw dropped. "Yug was with them?"

"It seems like it," Tristan said.

"But, why would sweet, little Yugi be with _Bakura and Marik_ of all people," Tea asked confused.

"I don't know," Yami said, his voice hoarse from the pain.

…At Bakura's apartment…

"So what's going on," Ryou asked. "What's so important that you picked me up from school?"

Bakura sighed and sat down besides Yugi on the coach; forcing Marik to scoot over. Ryou sat in the chair opposite the three.

Ryou's expression was one of worry as Bakura started to talk, Yugi and Marik interrupting every once in a while. When they finished, Ryou was horrified and his heart ached for his friend.

"I can't believe it," Ryou whispered as he shook his head. "I mean…after all you two have been through together."

"I should've known," Yugi said as he thought about when Yami used the Seal of Orichalcos. "There were _several_ instances that I ignored. I didn't want to believe that he was evil; that he was using me…. I should have listened to Bakura."

Yugi looked down in shame and the two yamis threw their arms around his shoulders to comfort him.

Ryou stayed silent for a Yugi just held his breath.

"What are you going to do," Ryou asked.

"We're going to investigate," Bakura said. "We don't know what else he could be up to."

"And, what then," Ryou asked. "Are you going to let him go free?"

They didn't answer, however it was obvious that Bakura and Marik were tense with anger.

Ryou let out a sigh and then said, "Be careful."

"We will," Bakura said.

…At the Game Shop…

Yami paced back and forth as he thought of what he saw just a few hours before. He's tried to contact Yugi, but their connection was still block.

 _What in_ Rai _is he doing with the_ Tomb Robber _, Yami thought. Has he been put under a spell? Has that_ thief _been poisoning my poor_ aibou _? Is that why he's been throwing all those accusations lately?_

"Yami," Tea asked, sweetly. "Are you okay?"

"No," Yami said. "Why was Yugi with the _Tomb Robber?_ What has that _thief_ been doing to my poor aibou? Has he been poisoning his mind?"

Just then the door burst open, and Ryou walked in. His face was dark and his body was tense.

"Ryou," Yami exclaimed. "Is Yugi okay? Where is he?!"

Ryou didn't answer, he just walked forward; face and eyes dark. Once he stood right in front of the former Pharaoh, he slapped him.

"Ryou," Joey yelled. "What did ya do dat for?"

"…," Was Ryou's initial response, and then he said. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Pharaoh."

With those words said, he calmly walked out, to the astonishment of all in the room.

"What was dat about," Joey asked. "What did Yams do to make Ryou so mad?"

"I don't know," Yami said.

…Later that week…

Yugi was walking back to Bakura's apartment when he was cornered.

"Yugi," Yami said with a hint of worry.

"Yami," Yugi said emotionless, his face cold.

"Where have you _been_ ," Yami asked. "You haven't called. You cut off our mental link! I was worried about you!"

"And, here I thought you said you didn't care about me," Yugi said, and Yami flinched.

"I didn't mean it," Yami whispered. "I was just mad at you."

"I don't believe you," Yugi said, and Yami's heart broke.

"Why were you with the Tomb Robber," Yami asked.

"Because, he was the only that was actually talking to me for _months_ before I found out about what you _truly_ think," Yugi said. "He was the only one that cared. And, he has a _name, Pharaoh!_ It's _Bakura_. _Ba-kur-aI._ "

Yami flinched again at the venom in his aibou's voice.

"He's using you," Yami whispered. "Please come home. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's been kinder to me that you _ever_ were," Yugi said. "And, the Game Shop is no longer my home. It hasn't been for almost a week! Plus, I feel safe with Bakura. I haven't felt safe with you since you used the Seal of Oricholas!"

A tear fell down Yami's face when he said that. His aibou felt safer with his mortal enemy than with him. How did it come to this?

"Yugi," Yami whispered chocked up." _Aibou_ …"

"I'm not your partner, Pharaoh," Yugi said as he forced his way past the former spirit. "And, according to you, I never was. Just, leave me alone. And, know that I'm watching every step you take. If you deviate one more time, I don't want to think about what I'll have to do."

Yami fell to his knees as Yugi rounded the corner. His heart was broken, and tears fell heavily from his eyes. He's lost his aibou. He'd rather trust the _Tomb Robber!_ How could his _sweet, naïve_ aibou hate him so?

"Yugi," Yami cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please come back home."

However, Yugi was already gone; leaving the former Pharaoh to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

…Bakura's apartment…

Bakura was pacing by the door. Yugi was late, and he was worried. He was about to call Marik and rush out the door, when the door slammed open.

"Yugi," Bakura asked as he ran back to the door.

"Yeah," Yugi asked.

"Are you okay," Bakura asked as he checked him over for injuries. "Where were you? Why didn't you call me?"  
"I'm fine," Yugi said, giggling. "I was just cornered by Yami."

"Did he hurt you," the Thief King growled. "If he did, I'll _kill_ him!"  
"No," Yugi said as he sat down on the couch, Bakura right beside him. "And, you'd kill the Pharaoh anyway."

Bakura shrugged in agreement and said, "But, I'd make it more painful if he hurt you."

Yugi just smiled and leaned against the thief.

"Thank you," Yugi said after a moment.

"For what," Bakura asked confused.

"For worrying about me," Yugi said.


End file.
